


Fun

by Black_Zora



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the only child who ever fought back ... - How the Boys got Laddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Lost Boys, sadly, do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

.:.

What they do is mimicry. Like an animal pretending to be a plant, a rock or a member of a different species, they pretend to be humans. Only when they fight or feed do they shed all disguise, for then they need their claws and canines.

It's always at least two bites, the first to open the vein, the second to fixate the prey while they gobble the liquor down. The blood doesn't flow if your teeth are still stuck in the wound, you now. And it's not exactly punctures they cause – their teeth are made for ripping and tearing, and when they get into a feeding frenzy, they do just that.

They go for everyone who strays too far from the crowds, and they don't care whether their prey is seven or seventy. They don't mate with humans, so they don't care for its gender either. The young, the weak, and the reckless are their main food sources. They have ended the existence of many a runaway child.

Once they have shown the monster behind the mask, their prey usually just cowers in terror and allows itself to be taken. Since this is kind of boring, they sometimes prefer to play before they kill – just as a cat with a mouse.

That's how they got the lad. He seemed just like any other runaway child. But when they circled it and encouraged it to run, the tiny thing fought back. That was a first for a child. They were curious and communicated their bemusement to each other through growls and snarls, while the boy watched them warily, an iron rod clutched in his hands. He could not do them harm, but it was somewhat inspiring to see a mortal child that spirited.

So they decided to take him. He would be a pet, a source of entertainment.

David leaped at him and threw him down, bit him and drained him to the point of almost-death. Then he force-fed him his blood. There was no way any mortal would stay with them without being bound by blood first.

They knew that the blood would be torture for the boy, and that it would probably kill him in a short amount of time, or that they themselves would kill him if he caused any trouble by, lets say, offing a human and turning into an obnoxious, deranged vampire child. But it might be fun to have him as a pet for a little while.

Yes, that's what it would be: fun.

.:.


End file.
